New Kid
by humble beginnings
Summary: As Sakura gets to know a new classmate at school, what will happen to her inner Sasuke fangirl? First Fic. BEWARE OF NARUTO OOCNESS.


A/N: My first oneshot. Hope you like it! And, i already posted this awhile ago but i deleted it because i thought my account was broken... Anyhoo... Review!

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto! So thank Masashi Kishimoto instead!

P.S. I posted this awhile ago, but deleted it because i thought my account was all messed up and stuff. Then i posted it on my new account (hatake kioko) and figured out thatmyold accountworked so i deleted it and posted it here again... lol... confusing, eh?

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Wait up!" Sakura shrieked, trying to catch up to the raven-haired boy as she raced into the classroom.

_Aha. _She had managed to steal a seat next to Sasuke. She plastered a wide grin on her face.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" She chirruped.

"Hnn." Sasuke replied. Sakura grimaced.

Right on cue, their sensei popped his head into the classroom, late again.

"Hello class!"

"You're late, Kakashi-sensei!" The class said in unison.

"Well, I saw a cute guy on the street and..." His voice trailed off as his visible eye curved into a crescent.

"Well, well, well," He continued, ignoring the glares shot his way.

"Is this the new student, Naruto-kun?" He walked up to the desk on the other side of Sakura. The boy who sat there nodded shyly.

"Alright," Kakashi-sensei trotted up to the front of the class, dragging the boy behind him by his ear.

"Class, this is Naruto-kun. Don't go too harsh on him or you'll be dealing with me." The blonde-haired boy turned bright red as he scrambled back to his seat.

_Well, he looks pretty nice; maybe we can be friends..._

She glanced at Sasuke, who had a disgusted look on his face.

_But he's so... Kawaii! Even when he's glaring like that... _Sakura heaved a sigh.

_... A very loud one, apparently. _She thought as she avoided the hard glare her sensei aimed in her direction.

"Okay, so where did we leave off yesterday? Oh yes, Science. Well, basically, caterpillars come before butterflies and..." The silver-haired man droned on.

"Oh... Darn!" Sakura muttered to herself.

_I forgot to bring loose-leaf paper to school! _She scolded herself silently.

_Well, I suppose I could ask Sasuke-kun for some. But, no... I-I can't... _She thought nervously.

_Oh! I know. I'll ask that new kid... Whatever his name is... _

"Ummm..." Sakura racked her brain for the new student's name.

"Ahh, yes. Naruto-kun? Can I borrow a piece of paper? I left my binder home, you see, and..." She tapped his desk lightly.

"Huh?" He looked up from his notes.

"Oh, l-loose-leaf? Yeah, s-sure." He replied, reaching inside his desk.

"Thanks a billion! By the way, I'm Haruno Sakura." She whispered, smiling.

"N-No problem." Naruto stuttered, his cheeks flushing red once more.

_Aww, he's shy. Well, hey, that wasn't so hard. _She grinned as she began taking notes.

"DRINGDRIING!"

"'Kay, class dismissed." Kakashi-sensei murmured from his desk where he was reading his favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise.

"Yeah!" Excited shouts echoed down the hallway.

_I think I'll go check my hair in the washroom before I leave, _Sakura thought as she gathered her books and headed out of the classroom.

She was nearing the washroom when, suddenly, she stopped, gaping.

_S-Sasuke-kun? What? NO! It can't be! _

Her crush was bullying a girl, about twelve years old. Tears rolled down her round cheeks as she wiped them away furiously with her sleeve.

"Ever heard of the word diet? D-I-E-T, Diet. You might wanna consider going on one before you try asking a guy out again, cow." Sasuke snickered as the girl scurried away, sniffling.

_I can't believe him! Not Sasuke-kun! Not my Sasuke-kun! _Sakura thought, hurt.

She had to do something...

_But, Sasuke-kun! I-I can't. _

She willed her legs to move as she stumbled into the washroom, first bonking her head on the doorframe.

_It's so... blue in here..._

_HOLD ON._

_Oh... My... God... _

_I-I'm in the boys' washroom! _She gagged

Instead of the girls' washroom, Sakura had accidentally entered the washroom beside it, which was, without doubt, the boys' washroom.

As she was about to run out, she paused. Sakura thought she heard someone sobbing in one of the sky blue toilet stalls.

Was it that girl Sasuke had made fun of?

No, it sounded different.

Before she could stop herself, Sakura bent down, peering under the door.

_Those shoes... So familiar..._

It was Naruto-kun!

Quickly, she sprung up, careful not to look any further than his sneakers, and checked her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She tucked a lock of fine, pink hair behind her ear.

"N-Naruto-kun? Is that you?" She stammered.

_Great. Now I'm the one stuttering._

She heard a barely audible gasp from inside the stall.

"S-Sakura-chan? What are YOU doing here? It's th-the..."

"Yeah, I know. The boys' washroom." She finished for him.

Naruto flushed the toilet and unlatched the door.

"Uh... Naruto-kun, is everything okay?"

_What am I saying? The poor kid was just bawling his eyes out behind that door! 'Is everything okay?_' She mocked herself silently.

Naruto stepped out of the stall to wash his hands.

"Y-Yeah. It's nothing. That... That Sasuke-kun was... Oh, never mind. It's nothing." He stared down at his hands as he dried them with some paper towels.

Suddenly, Sakura had a sick feeling in her stomach. She didn't feel like questioning any further. She knew exactly what had happened.

"Well..."

_Yikes! What am I gonna do now? _

"Uh... Do you want me to walk you home?"

_Gaaah! You're supposed to wait for the GUY to say that, you idiot! You buttock hole! You... Uggg... _Sakura felt her stomach flip.

_Haven't those magazines taught you anything?_

"Oh! Um, sure!" Naruto, however, replied.

Soon enough, another day at school had passed. Sakura had spent most of the time during class staring at the clock hands tick by and thinking about the conversation with Naruto as she had walked him home.

_He's actually really nice... _She thought, fingers drumming a rhythm on her desk

_I dunno..._

"DRINGDRIING!"

"You can go home now..." Kakashi-sensei grumbled, his voice muffled by the book he was reading.

_Can Kakashi-sensei put down that piece of porn for one minute? _Sakura stole a quick glance at her sensei.

_Yup, Icha Icha Paradise. AGAIN. _

She placed her belongings neatly into her backpack and hurried outside. Her mom had told her not to be late again.

_Whoa. _She skidded to a halt.

Next to the school playground, Naruto was being bullied by Sasuke.

Sakura's feet felt super-glued to the ground.

'_Go Sakura GO! Go Sakura GO! Go get him, Sakura-chan!' _Her inner self chanted, waving pom-poms and jumping up and down frantically.

_S-Sasuke-kun._

_No... Naruto-kun._

"Yo! Whisker face, where's your tail, baka?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

_Come on Sakura! _Before she could change her mind, she headed towards the two boys.

"Sasuke! Stop it, you jerk!" She heard herself saying, her voice furious with rage.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked up, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Ugh, it's YOU, forehead girl. Why do you always have to ruin the fun? Moron." Sasuke spat on the muddy cement and stormed off.

For some reason, Sakura realized that she didn't care anymore.

_Screw Sasuke. _She thought.

She wiped the tears off of Naruto's face with her hands, planted a kiss on his left cheek...

... And skipped home.

* * *

A/N: Yup. Hope you liked it! And now would be the time to click that tempting little review button... lol. 


End file.
